Steck et al. disclosed a self actuating wallet alarm in their U.S. Pat. No. 3,930,249 in which the wallet has an alarm system actuated in response to variations of electromagnetic radiation such as exposure to a light source upon a removal from an owner's pocket, which however has the following drawbacks:
1. When the wallet is withdrawn under a dark surroundings, the alarm system will not be actuated without subject to a light exposure.
2. If the photo-electric cell of the alarm system is operative within the wave-lengths in the range of body heat emitted from a person such that the alarm system would actuate upon being removed from a person. Nevertheless, if the wallet is used in a tropical area such as in African and most middle east countries having an environment temperature higher or equal to a body heat, how can the alarm system be actuated under no change of temperature or wave-lengths.
The present inventors have found these drawbacks of a conventional wallet alarm and invented the present alarm wallet actuated by a picker's fingers.